yugioh_vrainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Go Onizuka
|base = 鬼塚 豪 |furigana = おにづか ごう |romaji = Onizuka Gō |lose = 1 |ace = Gouki The Great Ogre |othernames = Ｇｏ |gender = Male |species = Human |mechanism = Link Monster |seiyū japanese = Daiki Hamano|anime debut = Episode 1|age = 19Yu-Gi-Oh! LABO - Episode 5|status = Alive}} Go Onizuka ( , Onizuka Gō) is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. He is a Charisma Duelist under the alias, Go Onizuka (Ｇｏ ), in Link VRAINS. Go also serves as Yusaku's rival. Design Appearance Go is a tan-skinned man with a built and bulky body. He has dark hair and chin beard and wears a gold hat with red-striped designs. He wears a greenish-grey jacket with a separate collar and a gold, animal-head-shaped necklace. Go is shirtless with only dark pants and a golden belt with a red stone in the center. His boots are buckled with gold plates. On his arms and abdomen he also wears the gold plates and dark, finger-less gloves FullGoOnizuka-0.png|Full-body of Go. Ep023 Dark Onizuka.png|Go as "Dark Onizuka". Young GO.png|Young Go. Personality Go is shown to have a big ego and pride for being a popular Charisma Duelist and was angered when Playmaker was stealing his spotlight. He seems to have a soft for children as he often volunteers and donates to them at the orphanage where he grew up. He repeatedly makes it clear that he doesn't Duel for money, as he donates most of it and lives in a rather small warehouse. According to his manager, Go priotizes the audience's entertainment over winning Duels immediately. Etymology "Onizuka" (鬼塚) is written with the characters of "ogre" and "mound". "Go" (豪) can be translated as "strong" or "manly" History Past When he was little, Go was in an orphanage. He met Makoto Kimishima, another orphan, whom he protected from bullies. Go wanted to convince him to stand up for himself, but Makoto refused, being too kind for that. Despite their differences, Go and Makoto became good friends.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 22:"The Pitch-Black Sun" Present Go first appeared in Link VRAINS about to face a duelist when an unnamed Knight of Hanoi attacked Link VRAINS.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 1:"My Name is Playmaker" He watched Playmaker's Duel against a Knight of Hanoi and was angered that Playmaker was stealing his spotlight.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 2:"Catch the Wind! Storm Access" After Playmaker defeated the Knight he and Blue Angel approached him and challenged him to a duel. He refused their challenge, claiming that he had no interest in either of them and left, much to their dismay. A few days later he was furious by the sudden popularity of Playmaker. His manager tried to calm him but Go claimed that he was the king of Link VRAINS and swore to crush Playmaker. His manager advised him to check out Speed Duels but they were interrupted by the arrival of mysterious man. The man introduced himself as the security manager of SOL Technologies "Akira Zaizen". .]] Go asked Akira what did Sol Technology want with him, the security manager answered that he wanted Go to defeat Playmaker and retrieve an AI Program that he had. Akira offered him a D-Board for Speed Duels and explained Playmaker's AI program was originally created by Sol Technologies, but due to certain events it fell into Playmaker's hands. Even they didn't know Playmaker's identity, Akira added that his AI program would determine the future of Link VRAINS and it fell into Hanoi's hand, Link VRAINS would be destroyed. Akira wished that Go protected Link VRAIN and if he succeeded, Sol Technologies would become his main sponsor. But Go refused to obey orders and asked Akira to leave. Some time later, he went to Link VRAINS.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 3:"First Contact" .]] When Go visited his old orphanage, the children was engrossed in videos of Playmaker, paying no attention that Go visited. Shocked by this, Go accepted Akira's offer and drew Playmaker out with a Knight of Hanoi disguise. After revealing who he really are, Go challenged Playmaker to a Duel, declaring that the true hero of LINK VRAINS, would unmask Playmaker. When SOL Technology used a program to trap them and prevent Playmaker from logging out, Go then announced that Playmaker could only leave by defeating him. Upon being questioned of who hired him, Go replied that he wasn't telling that to a hacker and said his purpose here is to show that he is the stronger Duelist. The two began their Duel, with Go Normal Summoning "Gouki Suprex" and with its effect, Special Summon "Gouki Twist Cobra", ending his turn. s "Gouki The Great Ogre".]] As Playmaker brought out two monsters of his own, Go was amused and compared the current situation to a pro-wrestling tag match, declaring that he would win by the count of 3. He then lost half his LP by "Linkslayer", helped by "Cyberse Wizard's" effect, and is brought to his knees. Go got up before the count of three, staying true to his charisma style of deliberating putting himself in danger to heighten his audience's emotions. He then adds "Gouki Rising Scorpio" with "Suprex's" effect. He then activate his Skill, "Fighting Spirit" to bring back "Suprex" and Link Summon "Gouki The Great Ogre". After increasing "Great Ogre's" ATK, Go was confident it was enough to defeat Playmaker, declaring that it would be his finisher.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 4:"Charisma Duelist: Go Onizuka" As Go moved in for the final blow, Playmaker activated a trap that leaves him with 100 life points left. He then smiled when Playmaker stayed to finish the duel despite having an escape route available. When Playmaker Link Summons Link Spider, he called it a weakling due to its low attack, however, annoyed when he realised that Playmaker took his attacks deliberately to satisfy the condition for Playmaker's Skill, calling Playmaker a copycat of his charisma style. .]] He was then shocked when Playmaker performs multiple Link Summons to bring out 3 Link monsters. When Playmaker asked his "Decode Talker" to attack, Go questioned the use of attacking with a monster with lower attack, but when both his Great Ogre and Decode Talker are tied in attack, he tried to save Great Ogre with its effect. However, by the third attack, Great Ogre ran out of linked monsters for its effect and is destroyed by Decode Talker, costing Go the duel. As he gets up, he laughed, having enjoyed the duel with Playmaker. When he logged out, he stumbled, feeling the fatigue from the duel. He was surprised and moved to see the children waiting and clapping for him despite his loss. He then held up his champion belt and roared, and had fun with the children, with a big grin on his face.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 5:"The Bell Rings on the Count of Three" Go saved Makoto, who was knocked unconscious and fell off a cliff in LINK VRAINS. Go came out of the data sea and failed to wake him up, but was visited by the person that attacked Makoto. The person noted Go was a Charisma Duelist, who wanted to know what was done to Makoto. The person explained they placed a virus into him, and if Go wished to cure him, he'd have to join The Knights of Hanoi to hunt Playmaker down. Go yelled out he wouldn't be their lackey and was disgusted that the person would let Makoto stay infected. Instead, Doctor Genome ordered him to tell Playmaker that if the latter wished to stop people from being infected, Playmaker should simply surrender himself to Dr. Genome. Genome left the offer to join the Knights of Hanoi and teleported away, infuriating Go. Later, Go was at the hospital, waiting at the operating room. His manager came, and Go informed him someone called the paramedics to pick Makoto up. Go blamed himself for Makoto's condition, and his manager remembered Makoto became a Duelist, and even won certain tournaments, when Go became famous in LINK VRAINS. At this point, it is revealed that Makoto and Go were childhood friends during their orphanage days. .]] The two met when Go scared off bullies who were picking on Makoto, and Makoto convinced Go to be more gentle with fragile things, like a butterfly he captured to show Makoto. Go realized he should've stopped Makoto from his Duelist path, due to the danger it placed on him, but Go's manager assured him Makoto would not give up, and it wasn't Go's fault for this condition. The medics pushed Makoto's bed, and Go was informed the doctors could not wake him up. Go swore to save Makoto by defeating Dr. Genome. Yusaku, who overheard the conversation, left. Go saw him and realized Yusaku was also concerned about Makoto, who attended the same school. Yusaku gave out his name to Go, and left. .]] In LINK VRAINS, posing as Playmaker, Go Onizuka confronted the Knights of Hanoi, tossing them from their D-Boards and intercepting their programs. Dr. Genome arrived, and saw through Go's disguise. Go Onizuka confirmed this, and removed his program. Dr. Genome was pleased, believing Go would join their hunt after Playmaker. Go denied this, replying he only came for Makoto, and knew Playmaker's identity. Dr. Genome doubted Go knew Playmaker's identity, but agreed to Duel him, betting the virus-removal program for that identity. Before the Speed Duel began, Dr. Genome activated the Data Gale, conjuring black tornadoes that nearly threw Go off his D-Board.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 22:"The Pitch-Black Sun" " on Genome's face.]] Doctor Genome knew Go Onizuka's tactic was to let the weak gain the upper hand, then make a counterattack, like an entertainment style. Go confirmed this, surprising Genome for his answer. Go rushed Genome, who summoned "Hellix Marmotroll", which would prevent Go's strategy of boosting his monster's ATK. Go was disappointed by Genome's turn, and summoned three of his "Gouki" monsters to Link Summon "Gouki Thunder Ogre". He used the monsters he used as Link Summon materials to search his Deck for more "Gouki" monsters. Genome anticipated this, seeing his observations were correct. Much to his fans' surprise, Go equipped "Gouki Thunder Ogre" with "Gouki Dark Mask", and placed a mask on himself, declaring he'll fight as a heel, adding the "Dark" prefix to himself and his monster. In addition, using "Gouki Poison Mist", Dark Onizuka spit out a purple liquid on Genome's face, dealing 700 LP damage. In addition, Dark Onizuka summoned another "Gouki Rising Scorpio", which "Dark Thunder Ogre" threw on "Hellix Marmotroll". The attack destroyed Dark Onizuka's monster, inflicting 300 LP damage on Dark Onizuka, whose "Dark Thunder Ogre" dealt 500 LP damage on Genome. Genome wanted Dark Onizuka's DNA, and wished to combine it with Playmaker's DNA to create an even more powerful DNA. " inflicts damage to "Dark Onizuka" equal to the Released "Dreadrat"'s ATK.]] Dark Onizuka was grossed out by his weirdness, and used "Fighting Spirit" Skill to return "Gouki Rising Scorpio" on the field. Repeating his tactic, Dark Onizuka destroyed "Gouki Rising Scorpio", shaving his LP off by 300, to inflict 500 LP damage on Genome, and boosting "Dark Thunder Ogre's" ATK to 3000. "Dark Thunder Ogre" destroyed Genome's "Hellix Marmotroll", but the latter's effect protected Genome's LP. Dark Onizuka claimed he evolved, though Genome remembered his defeat against Playmaker. Thus, he changed his battling style, to a dark, heel one, that would do anything to win. Genome ignored this story, and still wished to find if Dark Onizuka had some DNA he could use, for that was something that cannot be changed, and preordained one's destiny. Resurrecting two of his "Hellix Marmotroll" with "Graveyard Incubation", Genome Link Summoned "Hellix Gothiclone", and had it attack "Dark Thunder Ogre". Both monsters could not be destroyed, and fell to the ground in a double knockout. Genome recalled this happened in the Duel against Playmaker, when "Decode Talker" and "Gouki The Great Ogre" clashed with each other. With that, Genome Released "Hellix Dreadrat" to inflict 1200 LP damage to Dark Onizuka. " to halve the damage of "Necro Darwin"'s ATK.]] Pointing out Genome's fact that DNA preordains one's destiny, Dark Onizuka swore to crush Genome for such limits. He brought out "Gouki Rising Scorpio" and "Gouki Twist Cobra", and used the latter's effect to Release the former and boost "Dark Thunder Ogre's" ATK to 5300, and played "Gouki Tope con Hilo", to deal 3100 LP damage on Genome to end the Duel. Instead, Genome's "Regeneration Cure" prevented that damage, and summoned a "Hellix Token". Reviving "Hellix Dreadrat", Genome used it and "Hellix Token" to Link Summon "Hellix Necro Darwin". With "Gouki Twist Cobra" destroyed, "Dark Thunder Ogre's" ATK was boosted and inflicted 500 LP damage on Genome. This time, Genome was protected by "Hellix Necro Darwin", and its ATK was doubled. "Hellix Gothiclone" clashed with "Dark Thunder Ogre", and the former's effect released "Hellix Necro Darwin" to inflict damage equal to its ATK. To save himself, Dark Onizuka discarded "Gouki Octolock", halving down that damage, but fell on the ground, with 200 LP left.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 23:"Genome's Giant" " to destroy "Gouki Dark Mask".]] Dark Onizuka got back on his D-Board while Genome saw how tough his opponent was, and revived "Hellix Necro Darwin" to active his Skill, "Preserve Species", that cut Dark Onizuka's LP and "Dark Thunder Ogre's" ATK in half. Dark Onizuka crashed through a wall, having a hundred LP left, and barely able to stand on his D-Board. Genome forced Dark Onizuka's AI to remind about Genome's tactics, showing Dark Onizuka had no hope to win. Playmaker logged in to LINK VRAINS, and joined the two. Playmaker denied to have come to help Dark Onizuka, and swore if the latter lost, Playmaker would laugh at his defeat. Dark Onizuka listened to Playmaker, who believed Go would actually evolve and defeat Doctor Genome. Dark Onizuka's mask dissolved, and Go used "Gouki Face Turn" to destroy "Gouki Dark Mask" and revive his "Gouki Suprex". With his "Gouki Thunder Ogre" and "Gouki Suprex", Go Link Summoned "Gouki The Master Ogre". Using "Gouki Rematch", Go Special Summoned "Gouki Twist Cobra" and "Gouki Rising Scorpio", then returned them to his hand to negate Genome's "Hellix" monster's effects. "Gouki Master Ogre" attacked Genome's Hellix monsters, and made Go win the Duel. .]] Go cheered for his victory, and a moment later, took the virus program from Genome. Genome was unamused by Go evolving from a heel to a hero, but Go stated this was only to amuse the crowd, being the number 1 entertainer. Genome swore Go would regret defeating him and disappeared, while Go was focused on curing Makoto. Go also knew Playmaker wanted to encourage him to win, rather than mock him. Go swore to defeat him one day, but seeing the Knights of Hanoi destroying LINK VRAINS, proposed an alliance. Playmaker joined in, and so did Blue Angel. Later, Go fought a Knight of Hanoi, having his "Gouki The Master Ogre" destroy the Knight's "Jack Wyvern", finishing the Duel. Go joined up with Playmaker, asking him about Blue Angel's whereabouts, but Playmaker did not know. Later, Go, at the orphanage, watched how Kitamura's army confronted the Knights of Hanoi.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 24:"The Fate Shouldered by the Dark Mask" Deck Go uses a "Gouki" Deck that incorporates Link Summoning. Gouki Duels References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Duelists Category:Protagonists‏‎ Category:Link VRAINS Users Category:Charisma Duelist